Mother of the Pack
by BestBabyBigSister
Summary: This is the nicer side to Caius.Magdalla is a sign of hope to her brothers and her sisters, and when she is taken away she must think of a way to help them escape. But what will she do when she finds a love that she thought was lost? Sum is bad, but read!
1. Chapter 1

Everything seemed dark. Black and grey clouds rolled, to taunt them, making them think that it would bless them with the cool refreshing water. But it would not. It would only thunder, like the voices of their captors. It never rained.

And so they worked.

A spiked collar hung around her neck as she pulled a great marble block forward by herself. Every time she slowed or showed signs of weakening she would feel the sting of the whips on her back.

All around her she heard her brothers and sisters scream and groan in pain as she heard the crack of whips in the air.

"Move faster!" came the deep cry of one of the supervisors. He didn't like any of them, but he seemed to love her body, if only he could get his hands on it.

She was already branded, the large 'V' on the corner of her right shoulder. She pale back was covered in healed welts and scars from beatings she had taken for disobedience.

Her fingers were bloodied and around her wrists and her ankles were blue bruises because of the chains they used on them.

She was tall, but unlike so many others with her, you could not see the muscles under her skin, her paleness that never changed while others had dark skin. Her eyes were golden brown and her canines were particularly sharp.

She was stronger than most, but she didn't show it off; her life was hard enough as it was.

Her long black hair was knotted and covered in lice and dirt as the wind whipped it around her face.

She screamed as she felt the whip on her back and slipped on the cobblestones and her face hit it with a sickening crack. She already knew she had broken her nose again, but she could already feel it fixing itself, painfully slowly.

*CRACK*

The whip snapped on her back over and over as she tried to get up. Tears were streaming down her face and she finally got her footing again and pulled the great marble stone forward.

"No slacking! Put your back into it!" said another shrill voice of a female supervisor. She snapped the whipped around in the air and people immediately moved faster.

Two other slaves joined her and helped her pull the stone; they were doing this so that she could rest as she walked, if only a little.

They were in a pack together, and she was leader even though she didn't ask for it.

"When are they going to kill us? At least then we won't have to do anything," one of the men asked in jest. He dare not smile, apparently showing joy was banned as well.

"Just wait until they start using the spiked whip, you'll wish you were never born," the other replied.

"I already wish I wasn't born, what more can they do to me?"

"Shut up, or they'll see us talking, you fools," she snapped at them and pulled a little harder.

"Sorry, Magdalla," they whispered and looked warily at their captors holding whips.

The one man was tall with dark skin, black eyes and muscles covering his body.

The other was equally tall but he was more made for running than lifting heavy weights.

"It's a full moon tonight," the stronger one said.

"I know, Mark," she said.

"We'll be at our strongest tonight," the other said.

"I know, Joshua. I know. We cannot do anything tonight," she said sadly.

"Why not?" Mark asked.

Magdalla looked down as she sighed and saw that blood now covered most of her dirty brown ripped dress. That's what all the women wore. And the men wore brown pants and shirts, the material for both was scratchy and uncomfortable.

"Because the leaders are arriving tonight, along with new breeders," she said and sighed in relief when they arrived at the river. The stronger men were to load the blocks onto the boat and then they would be sold so that the search for more werewolves could be funded.

That's what they all were. Werewolves. Slaves. Dying.

"What? They're not scheduled to come for another week!" Joshua snapped, and he and Mark helped Magdalla back to her quarters. Her shift was over. They all lived in cages; some so full there was barely space to breathe. She lived in one on her own, because the vampires knew that she held some kind of leadership over the rest of the werewolves. They believed in her. They wanted to see her change back into a werewolf, something they were allowed to do once ever 6 months, so that they could keep their strength and healing abilities.

They revered her wolf form, even though there weren't many alive who had seen it. She was strong even without the transformation, so the vampires did not deem it necessary to let her change that often. The last time she had changed was the last time she had tried to escape. And that was 65 years ago.

She had tried to escape so that she could be reunited with her love. When she found it was him he sent her here in the first place, it seemed like she just gave up. He was probably dead now anyways.

She didn't remember how she was. Time didn't mean anything anymore. She looked 19 but she could be anywhere between 95 and 125. She didn't know anymore.

Pretty soon Mark and Joshua had laid her in her cell and waved as they were pushed back to work.

"Magdalla! I have had a dream and I do not know how to decipher it!" a girl said from the cell next to her.

Most people thought she was some kind of spiritual leader and would go to her with all kinds of questions.

"You know I cannot decipher dreams, Maria," she said, sounding just as exhausted as she felt.

"Please, I fear for you, Magdalla. You were in it," she said and pressed her face to the bars, pleading with the young looking old woman.

"Fine. What happened in the dream?" She asked and face the girl. She was young. Maybe 15 or 16. She was bitten by a werewolf, but was also a werewolf by birth, something very common in this place.

"I was in a great castle, but it was underground. I saw humans walking around the blood dripping from their necks, and I could see the three leaders in their thrones and I saw you sitting on one of the leaders. He was drinking your blood!" she said and looked at the woman with wide-eyes.

"What you saw was just a nightmare, Maria. The castle with the bleeding humans was obviously the Volturi castle and their meals. You are probably just worried that when the leaders come tonight they are going to take me away and kill me, yes?"

"I suppose so," she stammered.

"Well, you have no need to worry, my dear, I have been here for so long I have lost count of the years. They didn't want me then, and they don't want me now. Besides, what vampire in his right mind wants to drink werewolf blood?" she waited for Maria to answer but she just shrugged, "now, go sleep, so that I may rest my head as well."

Maria nodded and went back to sleep. Magdalla hasn't meant to sound harsh, it was the moon. It brought out the best and the worst in her.

She could remember the first time she transformed as if it had happened yesterday.

"_Mama, mama! Mama!" she screamed. Pain wracked her body as she ran. It felt like her bones were breaking and her muscles were growing. It felt like someone had set fire to her brain. She just wanted it to end._

"_Mama!" she wailed. But her mother had ran away from her child, in fear or her. She had bitten her and had stared drinking her blood, she couldn't help herself, it was what she was._

_Her entire body started shaking. She was changing, she could feel it. She just didn't know what into._

_She collapsed on the forest floor and closed her eyes, afraid of what she might see. Then she heard the sound of clothes ripped, bones breaking and smelt her own blood in the air._

_Her whole body was still shaking and she still did not open her eyes. She could smell things she hadn't before, and she could hear and tastes things in the air. She eventually opened her eyes and saw everything in a new light._

_Where was her mother? Where was she? What was she?_

_In an instant she lost all sense of humanity and started running. She had four paws and long sharp claws. She had thick black fur covering her body. She had a snout full of sharp teeth and when she cried out in pain it came out as a wolf's howl._

_She forgot who she was. She forgot what it was like to be human. She was a wolf. She was free._

_Until they found her._

She sighed heavily, hating the vampires but shook her head. Her religion stated that she could not hate anyone, or at least try not to hate anyone. She knew out of all her hardships something good had to happen. Because of the vampires she found herself again. She found friends, she became a leader. She was grateful for her friends, but she could do with the responsibilities of being a leader.

Her eyes were closed as she tried to remember what it was like to be free when someone unlocked her cell and slammed the door open.

"Come on, old woman, you're to be cleaned up and dressed properly. Maybe this year they'll pick you," snapped a well known guard.

"And maybe you'll smile tonight, Lucifer," she replied but slowly rose all the same, "Let's get me pampered up then."

Lucifer just snorted and led her to the baths.

The first bath was a shower, and girls were sent there to get the general dirt and crusted blood off them. The next one was to get the lice out of their hair and the one after was to cleanse their skin.

All the water was cold except for the last one. All the girls to be readied to be chosen looked forward to this more than anything.

Then they were placed almost transparent whit dresses, to make them seem like they were virgins. Most of them weren't but it wasn't like they could stop the vampires taking what they deemed theirs.

She knew that there were three leaders, but she had only ever seen two. The third obviously did not want to seen at the deathtrap most of the wolves had to call 'home'.

But today was different. The third had decided to show, and Magdalla very much wanted to meet him. It was a change in her normally dull yet painful life.

"Good evening, Aro, Marcus and Caius. It is an honour that you join us," the warden said and bowed at them.

Magdalla looked around and saw that some men were there as well. Obviously they were looking for guards this time.

"It is always nice to see you, Adam. Now what you brought for us?" Aro said and smiled evilly at him.

"Well we have the usual for you, all the loveliest of our workers for your or your follower's pleasure. We were also told you wanted some body guards so we brought our finest strongest, and most obedient men forward," he said and waved to them all.

"Yes, yes. Oh, and look who it is, Marcus. An old time favourite," he said smiling and walked towards Magdalla. She just sighed audibly and remembered to stand up straight and not look the vampire in the eye.

"Aro, why do we do this? We have more than enough guards at the castle, I don't see why it is necessary to add dogs to it as well," Caius sighed and scrunched his nose in disgust.

Magdalla studied him silently. Tall, long blonde hair and blood red eyes. A look of complete boredom on his face. He was not like the other vampires. He intrigued her. And he noticed it was him who had her attention.

"You know, I never have read her mind. I suppose I was afraid of what I might see," Aro said and looked at her contemplating what might happen.

"Why?" Caius asked, still looking at the girl. She looked only 18, what could she have possibly seen in her short life?

"Don't be fooled by her looks, Caius. This girl has been here for a very long time. More than 100 years by my count. Probably more, considering I've seen her since we first came here."

"If you like her so much why haven't you taken her?" Caius snapped. Her watchful eyes were very quickly making him uncomfortable.

Magdalla let out a feral growl before she could stop herself and she felt her body start trembling.

"That's why, Caius. Although she may look weak, she is still very much an animal inside and would be far too dangerous on the outside world. She made be branded, but her spirit has not yet been broken," Aro laughed, and Magdalla's growling and trembling stopped almost immediately.

"Oh, she's fine; she's just a little testy, you know, being full moon and all," Adam said quickly, "She's perfectly safe."

"When was the last time she transformed?" Aro asked, knowing that one transformation could either strengthen her more or it could release the tension in her body. By the way she was looking at Caius, he could think of a few other things that could release her tension.

"Oh, er, we don't know. We don't really keep records but when we offer her the room in which to transform she refuses. It seems like she doesn't want to turn. Most of us don't even remember what she looked like," Adam said shrugging.

"What's her name?"

"What?"

It was Caius that had spoken.

"Her name. Surely she has a name?" he said sarcastically.

"Oh-"

"Magdalla," she said and studied him again. The all black clothes that she was already accustomed to, his unnaturally pale skin, and the inhuman beauty.

"Why do you refuse to transform?"

Many of the wolves had asked her this before. Her answer was simple.

"I don't see any need to. Even without the werewolf abilities I would still be as strong as anyone else who is a slave here."

"What about aging?"

"I have lost all sense of time, and I am already ageless," she said and sighed, wishing she was not so that maybe she could die.

"Are you interested, Caius?" Aro asked and took a step closer to her.

"Perhaps. What is she? I don't think she is a werewolf."

Magdalla just held in the sarcastic comment that had sprung from her mind.

They all looked at Adam expectantly and he just shrugged, "It is a mystery I would rather leave unsolved. When my predecessor found her she had been and animal for so long she had lost all sense of humanity and for the first 10 or so years, she only aged 5 and she never spoke."

"Then how old did she look when she returned to human form?" Caius asked.

"About 4. But we don't know how old she could be, my predecessor kept no records of her."

Caius looked over at Aro and saw that he too wanted to find out more about this girl.

"Well, she is very interesting isn't she? I think this time we might take her," Aro said and waited for her reaction.

She just looked at him with such sorrow and exhaustion.

"Why?" she asked, "So that you can find out what makes me tick? You can see my whole life flash before your eyes with a simple touch of my hands, why do you not do that?"

Aro just smiled.

"I want to see you at your prime, Magdalla. And wouldn't you like to leave this hellhole?" he asked sardonically.

"I have a family here, now, Aro. What can you offer me in Hell?"

"She's made some sort of pack, Aro. They are mostly men, so they can make very good body guards, and they will listen to every word she says," Adam said quickly. Her and her pack were the ones that created the most trouble for his establishment.

"There, are you happy now?" he asked and smiled evilly.

"Nothing you offer me will make you happy, but agreeing to bring my brothers and sisters with me will make me grateful," she replied. Her face didn't change at all. It was emotionless but when her eyes landed on Caius' face, she was intrigued once more. She swore she had seen him somewhere before, she just couldn't place it.

"Hmm, good enough for me. Lock them up, and have all their things brought to the castle. I will see you in Volterra, Magdalla."

What the wolves here now do without her?

She would just have to help them escape.

*****************

**Okay say, that's something different. I guess I got the inspiration from Twilight **_**and **_**Underworld, but you have to admit, both movies are the bomb. So have your say. On the next chap there will be a lemon if you want, but you have to tell me so, yay or nay?**

**BestBabyBigSister**


	2. Chapter 2

Magdalla knew that she suffered her hardships for a reason, and now she believed that she was starting to see it. Even though her and her brothers and sisters were locked up and hook on the back of a truck, windows with bars and tinted glass, the sights she saw took her breath away. It made her nostalgic of the days when she ran with wolves. She was the protector, but only because of her sheer size. For miles she saw green fields with juicy plump cows scattered across.

You can take the girl out of the wolf but you couldn't take the wolf out of the girl. She wanted to be set free and let loose on those fields in her true form. She wanted to eat every single fat cow alive, only to spit out it's horns.

Eventually her ears were bombarded with the sound of huge flying machines and engines, she thought her head would explode. She was so used to the sounds sights and smells of the prison, that she could barely contain herself when she saw all this new substance around her.

They were then put on a large machine. She smelt dogs, cats, humans and other various animals. She smelt tranquilizer and gun powder, blood and sweat. Where were they?

"We are planning to escape aren't we, Magdalla?" Mark asked hurriedly. Being trapped in a tiny cage with angry, ready to transform wolves.

"All in good time, Mark, all in good time," she whispered and closed her eyes to breathe in the scent of sweat and meat that she longed to sink her teeth into. Venom mixed with her saliva started to form, and she knew she should get a hold of herself, before she bit one of her brothers or sisters.

"You said that an hour ago, now we are in an even bigger cage on our way to the very heart of the enemy. I think we should get out now, before we cross the ocean," he snapped back. He was also becoming rather testy.

"No, there are innocents in this cage as well. It is best we act when there are no civilians around," she said and waved her hand as to dismiss him.

He just snorted and went to an empty corner to brood. He called it brooding but she was old enough to know that he was sulking.

They had stopped a while ago, so everyone was settling down slightly, until they moved again. And they were very, _very _quickly picking up speed. Now Magdalla started to worry. She had never flown. She was a wolf, and was supposed to stay with two-or four- feet on the ground, not in the air in a cage!

They felt themselves rise up and everyone grabbed onto something to hold onto and other ground themselves into the ground.

She looked around her and saw that almost everyone was trembling, already they would all phase, and they would all die if that were to happen.

"Children! Do not let yourself transform, else we will all be crushed. Just close your eyes and pretend it's a dream. Calm down all of you!" she snapped quickly. No one had ever heard her raise her voice like that. Most of them stopped trembling almost immediately, and others soon followed.

She gripped the bars tightly as the cage shook and she felt them rise up higher. She was feeling faint, and sick. She could feel every muscle in her body start trembling. Too bad she couldn't take her own advice.

Then she felt Mark's arms encircle her and grip the bars above her hands. She breathed deeply and also noticed the smirk on his face.

"What do you find funny about this?" she asked through gritted teeth. She was still shaking, but this time out of fear rather than the need to transform.

"This is your first time flying on a plane, I assume. Should've known though, considering you're the oldest dog among us," he chuckled, his black eyes lighting up in delight.

"I prefer the term werewolf freak of nature, thank you," she quipped, "considering I don't even know what I am."

He just chuckled again and held her closer. She had no idea how much he looked up to her, no matter what she was or how old she was.

Ever since that kiss. She told him that it had meant nothing, that she no longer deserved to love or be loved, and that he should set his sights on someone who was sane and at the very least his own species, or the species he used to be.

But he didn't want that. He wanted her. And for one glorious night she had given herself to him, to prove him wrong about her. After he still felt the same way and so did she. She was a lost cause, she had told him, she had told him to stop bothering, but not to stop caring.

Because she did care for him, but she did not love him like he wanted her to. And she said that she never would.

Suddenly a very alluring smell hit him like a brick wall. He breathed in the foreign scent deeply and the dropped to the ground as soon as everyone else but Magdalla fell into unconsciousness.

"Magdalla," he gasped before he was swept up in a memory he thought he would never remember, a memory he didn't want to remember.

"Why are you going, Mark? I thought you loved me," a short, dark skinned girl with black hair whispered hoarsely.

"_You thought wrong, Sarah. You're too young Sarah. Go find a man who's at least 30 years closer to your age," he snapped harshly. As tears started down her face, he felt his own heart breaking. He had to do it. He knew he would live to regret, but it would be safer for him to be away. Far away. Safer for Sarah. Safer for his nephew Billy. Safer for his unborn child he knew was growing in Sarah's belly before she did._

"_But you said age didn't matter. What changed? What did I do wrong? I'll make it better," she pleaded and quickly wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. He grabbed her wrists and took them away._

"_It will be better this way, Sarah. Give Billy another chance. I know he'll make you happy," he said and started walking away._

"_Billy Black? Your nephew? What are you talking about, he hates me! Ever since he found us making out," she said, and he sad tears quickly turned angry._

"_He loves you. And he is jealous. I am much older than the both of you, Sarah, I know what love is when I see it. What you have with me is infatuation. And I have to go now, Sarah. I won't see you again," he opened the door of their tiny little house and saw his nephew, only 25 but looking much older stare at him incredulously._

"_Where are you going, Uncle Mark?" he asked, but his question was quickly forgotten when he heard Sarah sob loudly inside the house._

"_What did you do to her?" he almost yelled at his uncle and punched him before he ran inside._

"_Nothing that isn't good for her," he whispered to him and started walking toward's the woods._

"_Uncle Mark?" he heard a small voice whisper. He looked over at the car and saw two little girls in the car, the eldest poking her head out and looking at him with worry._

"_Stay in the car until your father comes and gets you, Rachel. I love you and your sister both, remember that," he said and bolted. His entire body was trembling violently and he had mere seconds before he landed in the safety of the woods, as a wolf, and he howled out the pain he felt ripping its way through his body._

"Mark!" he heard someone yell at him.

"Daniel! I never thought I'd be this happy for you to wake me up," he chuckled nervously and looked around himself. They were in another cage, but this time it was a dungeon.

Out of nowhere they heard shrieks and screams of pain, and every wolf in the dungeon looked around sharply and all trembled violently when the smelt blood and venom in the air.

"Filthy demons," Daniel growled and looked around to help other people who were still under the power of the sleeping gas.

Mark just lifted his head in the air and sniffed cautiously. Sweat, blood, tears, death, decay.

Where was Magdalla?

***

She screamed loudly as his thick cold cock slammed into her over and over again, his fingers digging into her thighs and he bit her repeatedly on her nipples and shoulders and neck.

"Caius!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, and she wrapped her stone cold legs around his and relished in the pleasure and pain that went through her again and again.

"Mmhmm," he said and picked up his pace, until he couldn't see her face anymore, but of the face he wanted to see.

A face who's body was warm and hot, just like the hole he would be pounding into if he had her in his arms instead of this two bit whore of a vampire.

Her hands would burn his skin in the most pleasant way as they ran down his front and caressed his cock, much like the vampire he was fucking had done so earlier. Except instead of cold dead fingers, it would be a warm moist most with a delicious little tongue to help with his relief.

Of course, he would reciprocate, unlike with this vampire, as he just couldn't wait until he got a taste of her sweet juice as she came on his fingers, his tongue, his cock. She would be all his.

And he breasts, he couldn't forget those soft mounds of flesh. Unlike the cold tough bosom of his present lover her's would be round and soft and perfect. Like caressing a fluffy pillow. And he would be able to feel her steady heartbeat rise higher and higher as he brought her relief over and over again.

He shouldn't be thinking like this about her. But it was Aro's fault really. He was the one that had put the thought in his mind and the whore in his bed. He'd thank him later for the latter; he really had been under a lot of stress lately.

Finally he found his release and as soon as it had passed he felt disgusted with himself. But mostly with the whore in his bed.

"Get out," he snapped, and he already had his pants on.

"What?" she asked, bewildered.

"NOW!" he yelled, and she ran out at vampire speed.

Most vampire would think she was beautiful, but suddenly he had no taste for her at all. The bright blonde locks that reach her back, her blood red eyes that were once blue and her tall slender sleek physique. He didn't want her at all.

He wanted Magdalla. And he wanted her now.

"Caius, I hoped that you would enjoy your present, but by the look on her face I think not," Aro said in mock sympathy, "Perhaps her species was not quite your taste."

"Her species was just fine, Aro, it was her I did not approve of," he snapped back. With one touch Aro could have easily seen that he was lying through his teeth. But he decided to give Caius a shit-eating grin that made him think that maybe he could read minds without touching someone's skin.

"Oh, what a pity. I guess I should have sent Magdalla then, but I doubt she would have been very cooperative. And that pack of hers, well if they found out they'd eat you alive the first chance they got," said thoughtfully and tapped his finger on his chin.

"I will not sleep with some common mutt," he snapped back furiously.

"Of course not, neither would I. But Magdalla's not some common mutt is she?"

Caius glared icily at him. Hating him. But not. He was like a brother to him. But that didn't mean he could want him to combust into flames where he stood.

A sudden floral scent reached the air. A mixture of roses, lilies and peaches that made Caius' mouth water. There was a hint of dog, but the flowers and fruit overpowered it.

"Delicious, isn't she?" Aro said and Caius noticed he wasn't looking at him. He looked at the doorway, since they were in the dining room now, and Magdalla with her long in a tight braid that reached her knees, her pale skin melding lovingly with the pale blue dress that covered her chest, down her arms and reached past her ankles.

"I don't see why I need to be here," she said, her voice and face as emotionless as ever.

"I wanted you to enjoy your lengthy stay in Volterra so I arranged a grand dinner for you. I thought you would be excited to be pampered up as you were."

"I was grateful, Aro, not all too excited. I'm used to my dirty work, something that seems to be in short of here," she replied. Did he hear a hint of sarcasm in her voice?

"Hmm, good enough. Now please come and join Caius and I for dinner. If you're good we may even invite some of your pack to eat as well."

"Why am I here, Aro? I still don't see the reason you brought me here," she snapped. It was already a month since they left the prison, and she could feel the moon's presence hang over like the plague.

"Oh, is it that time of the month?" Aro chuckled evilly at his own wit, "Well, you've been able to keep it under control for over half a century, surely a little dinner won't entice your inner beast?"

"Maybe, but considering the stench of the dead and dying still hangs in the air might awaken her," she said back, but sat at the opposite end of the table all the same.

Aro took the chair opposite and Caius sat adjacent to her. She would be the only one eating tonight.

"And the fact that my hearing is as good at is had always been," she added and gracefully started eating her pasta.

"Is it, now? Then I suppose you heard, as well as the rest of the castle, what Caius was getting up to with his recent fling," Aro sniggered and laughed when Caius sent him an evil look.

"She's not a fling, Aro, she just some whore you sent to vex me," he snapped.

"It is what I assumed," Magdalla said quietly and ate her food as the silence stretched on. Her body was not relaxed not tensed, and her face was blank. Caius also realized that she no longer gave him her inquisitive stare as he did when they first met. It worried him, but he didn't know why.

When she was finished she looked up at Caius for a moment before turning to Aro.

"And is there anything else you would have me do, Aro?"

"Yes, actually," he said and leered at her suggestively.

"If you plan to do anything with me, consider yourself warned," she said quickly and took a sip of red wine.

"Oh, I know. I want you to go to Caius' room and not leave until I say so."

"And if Caius wishes me to leave?"

"You will not," Aro said and smiled at Caius, "Unless he wishes to admit the fact that it was you rather than the vampire he wanted his hands on. Because if he can last the night without touching you, I will be proven wrong, in a way."

She just nodded and stood up, gracefully walking to Caius' bedroom.

"You idiot, what did you do that for?" he snapped at him, "That filthy beast is going to stink up my entire bedroom."

"That is what the perfume is for, and I know for a fact that if she does smell like dog, it is not her, but rather what has been on her," he said and smiled as he walked away, "Have a good night, Caius. But if you do fail, no hard feelings."

Caius just growled as he all but stomped toward his room.

***

"Caius," she whispered hot breath in his ear. He didn't know how he got there. He was lying down on his bead and pale skinned girl with long flowing black hair was slowly kissing every inch of his face. She wore a black mask, and her eyes were covered.

"_Caius," she said again and this ground her hips into his already waiting erection. He groaned loudly and dugs his fingers into the soft skin of her hips. _

_She kissed him passionately, drawing out his tongue with her own, all the whiled her hands ghosted across his skin, memorizing each muscle as the twitched with her touch._

_She broke the kiss and started kissing lower and lower down, her hands going faster down, before reaching his aching member._

_She kissed his tip softly, the just put the head into her mouth, slowly circling her tongue around it, as he tried not buck his hips into her soft delicate mouth._

_She hummed around his penis as she went lower and lower, taking as much of him in her mouth as possible. He was so close he thought he would explode. He almost did when she grabbed his balls and slowly kneaded them, also when she suddenly swallowed more of him, and he felt the back of her throat with the head of his penis._

"_Jesus," he groaned. Who was the girl?_

"_Caius," she whispered again, and started sucking his penis, slowly bobbing her head and rubbing him with her hand where her mouth couldn't reach._

"_Yes," he moaned, and bucked into her mouth as he almost came. He groaned in displeasure when he felt her mouth leave his penis but shut up almost immediately when she impaled herself on him, and let out a little scream as she did so._

"_Fuck," he groaned. He wouldn't last very long at all, at this rate. Then she started riding him, rocking her hips back and forth and lifting herself up just enough push herself back down. She up the pace, and he couldn't help but reach out to touch her beautiful round breasts as they started bobbing up and down with her speed._

"_Caius," she moaned, and sped up, taking him along with her._

"_Caius."_

"_Yes."_

"_Caius!"_

"_Yes!"_

"CAIUS!" someone yelled at him and his eyes snapped open immediately.

"What?" he snapped back and looked at the person who had woken him up from his lust-filled day dream.

It was Magdalla, and she looked rather perturbed. He had his arm wrapped around her waist; his hand perched between her cheeks and rather close to the place he had been dreaming of just a moment ago. His other arm had her leg pushed tightly against his erection, and now noticed that he had been rubbing her leg against himself.

"If Aro walks in now, you realize you will fail his request. Being half conscious doesn't count as an excuse," she said. By the look on her face, he could tell that she was either getting very flustered or very angry at the current position she was in. He was hoping it was latter as he quickly let her go and faced away from her.

"Are you saying you aren't going to tell Aro?"

"I won't tell him. I don't see any need to. But perhaps in exchange you can find what the real purpose for bringing me here was," she said then stood up.

"What do you mean, you don't see any need to?" he asked, and then turned around to face her. Her hair was messed up, looking more like bed hair than anything else. The dress she wore now had rips at the sides and by the shoulders. Some by her ankles. He smelt blood in the air, it didn't smell human or like dog, but it was there; he had hurt her. Why did he feel bad? She was just a dog.

"I would less worried about Aro and more worried about my wolf pack, Caius, they do ten to overreact about things," she replied and walked out the door. Leaving him to think about how much he really wished his dream was real.

* * *

**Okay so, I hope you liked that one. It was a bit harder to write, but I must admit quite fun. Tell me what you think by reviewing, please. Some inspiration would be nice. Now, I was wondering, with my character, she's either going to end up with w vampire or a werewolf, which would you rather have? Review if you want your say**

**BestBabyBigSister**


	3. Chapter 3

The pack was furious. Well, one of the pack. Mark was absolutely irate. He was not as old and wise as Magdalla but he could tell when a vampire had been all over her. When he heard that she had been forced to stay in Caius' chambers for the night he felt like more enraged than ever before in his life. Not even when the vampires had captured and bent him to their will had he been this uncontrollable. Already for his disobedience and violence he had been punished. When a woman had interrupted them he was already on his 5th whipping session.

"What do you think you are doing? Ripping the skin and muscle right off his body so that the only thing he does is make a mess?" the woman had snapped. From the corner of his eye he could she that she was tall and skinny, wrapped in shawls and heavy golden bangles and necklaces. He could see her blood red iris's from where he stood and he spat on the ground near her feet to show her what he thought of her.

"Think of me what you will, werewolf, but I am trying to help your situation. Let him go, now, Mortimer, or you will never hear the end of it from Aro," she snapped and quickly took the whip from him and watched him undo Mark's ropes.

"Follow me, werewolf, or I will order the execution of your brothers and sisters. It's not like we have much use for them anyway," she said and walked off into the direction of a large wooden door.

They were in a courtyard where in the middle was sand and in the centre stood a pole where bloodstains could be seen.

He followed after growling and soon enough they were in a garden that breathed tranquillity into his very being. Large trees blocked out the cruel summer sun, the recently sprinkled leaves around him sparkled, much like this woman's skin as she started to sing, her voice tempting him into a trance.

Birds flitted across the trees and he could smell rabbits, squirrels and other small rodents that seem fit for this sanctuary.

"I'm glad you like it werewolf, I enjoy escaping the eyes of the Volturi now and then, so they made me a place to stay when life became too hard," she stated started singing a song he'd never heard of, but somehow it brought back memories that had long been repressed.

"How can life be too hard for you? It's obvious that you live a life of luxury," he snapped, trying not to fall into the trap of false tranquillity.

"Do you know what my special ability is?" she asked and sat by the table that appeared from nowhere. It was low down and he sat on the floor next to it, his body not obeying the commands his mind sent it.

"I'm a seer. I see all that will be of any person I am told to look for. And with a simple touch I can see any person's past as well, much like Aro," she said and reached her hand out to grab his.

"Don't touch me, demon!" he snapped harshly, ripping his hand away before she could see all of his nightmares.

"Why are you so afraid, beast? Got a few skeletons in the closet?!" she yelled, enraged in an instant.

"I'd like to keep what's going on in my head, in my head, demon. I have not shared it with Aro and I will not share it with you!" he roared back, standing up, his entire body trembling, and his transformation so close.

She lunged at him from across the table, and he readied himself for attack, what he was not ready for was her ice cold lips crushed against his warm rough ones.

_Soft russet skin, covered in a sheen of sweat, large hands roaming, exploring-_

"_Just leave, Mark! I don't ever want to see you again!" a shrill cry, tears coming from red rimmed eyes-_

_A genuine smile, the first he'd ever seen on her, and it was because of him-_

"_Mummy! Mummy, save me! Daddy's after me!" a high voice giggling pierced the air. _

"_I'm gonna get ya!" -_

_Skin as white as snow, contrast with his own dark skin, soft biting, groaning, his own heartbeat the only sound that was heard, looking up, eyes red as the blood trickling from his back-_

"STOP!" he snarled, feral and animalistic. He shoved her from his body, sending her crashing against the tree. It was her with snow white skin, red eyes, deep unnecessary breaths.

"I knew it was you who I saw in my future," she whispered, "But even now, I can see it changing. However you past, can never change, Mark, and that is something you have to accept so that you can move on."

As she made her little speech, she couldn't help the joyful grin on her face, and as he saw it was a genuine smile, the first he'd seen on her and it was because of him.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, anger rolling through him, yet he was not trembling, he could feel the beast within him settling down, for now he was only angry at himself.

"I don't know yet. But I do know what Aro wants me to do, in exchange for your life," she whispered and went to cleaning up the table again.

"And what is that, witch?" he seethed, wishing he could forget all the images that had sped through his mind.

"He wants to know more about Magdalla, in fact, everything. He just doesn't want to touch her to find out," she said and looked at him without emotion.

"Why not? Is he scared?"

"Yes. Do you know how old she is? Does _she _even know how old she is? He remembers her from before he was a vampire. The only memory he has from before he was a vampire. And if Caius hadn't blocked it out, he would remember her too, but much more...intimately," she said.

"So, he'll kill me if I don't tell you all I know?"

"No, I need to get into contact with Magdalla, I must touch her hand for a lengthened period of time. I have to find out what is in her future, and you have to find out what is in her past."

"Why does he want to know this."

"He didn't tell me. But if it were me, I would see her as a threat. A threat to the entire vampire world. She has not transformed for very long, but all of you do, and eventually she will as well, I just hope I am not alive when that day comes."

***

_She had fallen asleep. Now that she was awake, she felt restraints around her body, her legs and her snout. She shook her head wildly, growls coming from her nose._

"_Hold her, hold her steady now, boys. If we catch this one it will be the greatest capture of my career," said a velvet smooth voice from in front of her._

_She snapped her eyes open, and saw flashes of white skin seeming to dance around her. When they stood still she saw that they looked like strange pale apes, with red eyes and strength enough to hold her down. _

_She took a cautionary sniff before whining and shaking more wildly from the horrific stench. More ropes were thrown over her body digging into her skin._

_She thrashed wildly, the thought of being controlled or bent to do any being's will made her blood boil. As the pale apes came toward her she tried to snap her mouth, she heard the rope starting to snap._

_Finally one ape with golden eyes instead of red came toward her and placed a freezing cold hand on her snout. _

_She snapped her mouth again, this time the rope broke and shit dug her teeth into thin air._

_They were so fast, she could have sworn the ape's hand was there a second ago. Now it was hiding behind one of the bigger apes._

_She snapped her jaw and barked and growled at the apes, the ropes were breaking and the apes that held them were quickly losing the battle._

_At last the last rope was free and she stood up on her hind legs, and roared at the closest ape; it disappeared in seconds._

"_GET THE CHAINS! GET THE CHAINS WITH THE GRAPPLES YOU FOOLS!" roared an ape from behind her. She turned around to face him and saliva mixed with venom quickly pooled in her mouth and fall to the ground, burning the grass._

_He looked up at her and she smelt his fear mingling in with his too sweet scent. She lunged at him, but he was already running. It had been a long time since she catching her prey was a challenge._

Magdalla snapped her eyes open. Her body was covered in a cold sweat, and her breathing was harsh and shallow. Her body was trembling and she was on the ground.

"Magdalla?" Caius asked. He was looking at her from the corner of the room. The cement floor around her was covered in scratch marks and gouges. Her fingers were covered in her own blood and the bed sheets were in shreds around her.

"Magdalla, are you okay?" Caius asked again. She looked over him and saw four long new scars going down from the right side of his neck to the left side of his ribs.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and her body finally stopped trembling.

"It's okay," he said and he was next to her, and then she was in his arms. Tears started to fall. That was her last night of being a wolf, of totally letting it take control. And now, she didn't even know how to lose control anymore. She didn't know how to be the animal.

**So there you go. Once again, all reviews are appreciated, sorry it's taken so long, but i had some school stuff to do that i still haven't done. Enjoy**

**bestbabybigsister**


	4. Chapter 4

He watched her, with concerned eyes, as she walked across the courtyard. She still reeked of that disgusting vampire, and he knew what happened last night.

She had another nightmare. She always did, and it was always the same one. Her last day of freedom. The last day she was ever in her wolf form. He had never seen her, but he longed for it. He had heard the stories from the now dead vampire guards. Her fur was snow white, and she was supposed to be bigger than any wolf they had ever caught. She was a leader as a wolf. And now, she was too afraid to let her inner beast out.

Not that he could blame her. That kind of brute strength and killer instincts would scare even him. He would follow her to hell itself, if that's what it took. And she knew that.

Over the many years that he knew her, she had tried to sway his affection for her. She did not want his love. She believed it was infatuation, and that his true soul mate was somewhere out there, waiting for him. He didn't want to find her though. Her wanted Magdalla.

She wore a long white dress, with a golden rope under her bust. Her hair was loose and now in curls since it was regularly washed. She was being pampered and he was being punished.

Why had she not spoken to him? Why had she not sought him out, to tell him of the plan she had to help their brothers and sisters out of prison?

Him. That was why. That disgusting vampire she now reeked of. He could barely smell her own scent.

She stopped and turned her head in his direction. Of course she knew he was here. Even in human form her abilities was unlike that of any other werewolf, or vampire.

"Mark. What are you doing?" she asked. Her sounded uncertain and almost frail. She sounded so scared.

"You smell like him," he replied, not answering her question. His tone of voice was much harsher and angry. And she knew why.

"I won't explain myself to you. It's not like you'd listen anyway," she snapped and continued along her path towards the garden he was sent to just yesterday.

"How do you know that?" he asked and caught up with her just as they entered the tranquil sanctity.

"Because I know you. You a good fighter. But you do not see reason. Not when you're angry," she stated and shook off the hand he had placed on her shoulder.

He just growled and kept up with her, grabbing her hand again.

"Magdalla. You must listen to me. I am not sure what the vampires want with you but I know they mean you harm. They wish to kill you, Magdalla, please you must listen!"

"Quiet, Mark! You are just jealous. And for a stupid reason. They cannot kill me," she snapped and attempted to her rip her hand from his grasp.

"They are vampires, Magdalla. And I am no fool. They can kill anyone. Even you."

"No, they cannot. Because if they do, every single werewolf, every werewolf I have ever come into contact with, everyone at the prison will riot, and they will come for the Volturi, and they will destroy them and the world."

The silence that followed her statement was eerie, and Mark let go of her hand.

"It does not matter," he said at last, "I still love you."

"No, you don't love me, you love the idea of the power I have within my being. It attracts you, as it does every werewolf. My beast calls to you, and wish me to lead you, don't you? You would die for me, do anything for me," she said and stepped closer to him, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"I do that because I love you!" he snapped, trying to deny her words.

"You want me, don't you? You want to know what it feels like, to have me in your arms, to kiss my lips, to be with me, in any way possible," she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into his face as if to kiss him.

Her scent overpowered him, it was a wild scent of wood and earth, sea and sky, of freedom; somehow he could not smell that filth on her.

"Yes," he whispered and closed his eyes, leaning forward. She walked away from him suddenly, leaving him even more frustrated.

"That would be your wolf speaking, Mark. It is not love, only worship. One day you shall imprint on someone, and you will forget all about me," she said in confidence. She knew it was true. She was doomed to live forever alone, because she was not like all the other werewolves. She was unique. Mark would love another. She would never love anyone.

_She had chased him for hours, and yet he never tired. The others were still following them and she was starting to realize more were appearing._

_They fell from the trees with long metal ropes in their hands, the ends of which had hooks attached to them. _

_There was a crack in the air and she felt a sudden pain on her left leg. It made her speed up significantly, and she veered to the right._

_There was another crack, but it was on her back this time. The thing that had hit her was stuck into her back with hooks and the pale ape that had it pulled it back ripping at her back._

_She yelped again, when more cracks sounded in the air, and more hooks were dug into her back and her legs. More apes appeared; at least five held each rope that dug into her body, and they were slowing her down._

_She couldn't remember the last time she had felt a pain so severe. There were more cracks, but these were the ones that didn't stay hooked in her skin. They came suddenly and left, over and over again._

_She finally stopped. She could no longer bear it. The pain was too great. She stumbled to a halt and the ape she had been chasing stopped in front of her, gloating at her heaving pain filled form._

"_See. She is just an animal. And every animal can be caught," he laughed pointing at her. She whined softly as they all started laughing, and she heard the cracking again, and the sudden pain on her body._

"_Animal or not, how are we going to make her human again, when she has been this way for centuries?" one ape whined to the next._

_Obviously it angered the ape and they attacked each other. All the while the others were pulling her into an enormously large metal couldn't move. Her body refused to do her will. She was in such pain._

"Magdalla! Wake up!"

She opened her eyes and saw Caius looking at her, concerned. He seemed so sincere. Where were the vampires from her nightmare? How long had it really been since she last tasted freedom? Would she ever be able to become that monster.

She felt a sudden rage, like nothing she had ever felt since she turned human.

She shoved the stinking vampire off her so hard he flew into the back wall.

"Why do you care?" she snapped, feeling an animalistic growl in the back of her throat. Why couldn't he be like every other sadistic vampire that whipped her, ripping skin from bones ever since she was captured. Torturing her to become her weaker human form?

He just looked at her, unafraid for some reason, until he grew angry as well.

"I don't care about you!" he snarled, "Or your filthy race. I care about what the others might think including your little pack when they here you crying out and screaming in your sleep. I, unlike you, have a reputation to uphold, and your interference into my life is definitely not to my liking. If it were up to me, you and the rest of your dogs would be all killed!"

There was a silence as Magdalla wished she could die. She wanted to tell him the truth. She wanted to tell him how old she really was, that she had stopped aging years ago. That she didn't even know what she was anymore.

"Sorry, I did not realise where I was," she said, her voice suddenly dead, gaining her composure. She looked outside the window and saw that the sun was up.

"I will leave you now, and if it pleases you, I shall call one of your whores?" she said, but she didn't know why she said it.

"Just leave!" he snapped, stepping into the light, his sparkling skin distracting her. She just nodded and walked out. She still felt that anger stirring within her, probably due to the fact she was sleeping with Cauis.

No, not Cauis. He was just another vampire, he wasn't important.

It was because he needed to vent out his anger, he told himself. Because Magdalla rejected him yet again. A thousand reasons why he was going to the witch in her magic garden. He would be able to live with himself.

But then things got weird.

As soon as he arrived where he went last week she attacked him.

At first he thought that she was being aggressive, trying to claw his skin off, but when he found himself on the ground with his shirt ripped to shreds and her working on his pants he realised she really was being aggressive.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled and pushed her off. She fell ungracefully on her butt as he jumped up and had to hold up his ripped pants.

"I'm just doing what you want me to do, Mark," she said smiling. She pushed him unto the ground again and smiled, feeling his body betray him.

"Don't you want me?"

**How do you like them apples? Sorry this has taken so long, this thing has kinda been sitting in my USB for ages and I finally completed it. If anyone reading this likes anime or manga read my other story and review please. And any comments on where you think this will go will be helpful cos im starting to lose the plot**


End file.
